Good Vibrations
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: Lady Mary gives Anna a vibroette (vintage vibrator) for her anniversary. Anna and Bates have fun with it. Mature content, smut. For anon's prompt, vintage sex toys and lovebite.


"Lady Mary, you really shouldn't have," Anna smiled at the white box in her hands. "It really wasn't necessary."

"Nonsense," Lady Mary replied, a spark of mischief in her eyes. "I wanted to. It's yours and Bates' anniversary after all, and you've had precious little time to celebrate. I thought this might spur things on."

Anna wasn't quite sure what Lady Mary meant by that, but she was curious. Pulling the twine, she removed the box's lid and pawed aside the tissue paper, staring curiously.

"Oh," She said, trying not to sound bewildered. "It's…" In truth, she had no idea what it was. It was about the size of Lady Mary's curling iron. It had a curious rubber attachment, lined with little soft teeth and an electric cord.

"What is it?" Anna finally asked and Lady Mary laughed.

"It's called a vibroette," She said, her eyes gleaming. "It's a little electric massager. You can use it on your face or your shoulders or…" She let her sentence trail off suggestively.

Anna blinked at her, still not quite comprehending.

"Or other more sensitive places," Lady Mary finished.

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "Oh," She stammered and Lady Mary laughed.

"I recommend it, Matthew and I have had quite a lot of fun with one of these," She winked. "I think you will too."

Flushing, Anna replaced the lid with a smirk.

It took a little bit of fiddling, but Anna finally managed to turn it on. It made a soft humming noise and she curiously touched the rubber teeth, smiling as it purred against her skin. Her husband wasn't home yet, so she supposed now was as good a time as any to experiment with the toy.

She wasn't quite ready to strip off her clothes and have at it, but she took her time, running the little toy up and down her arms. Lady Mary had been right, it did feel soothing and lovely against her skin, almost as if she was getting a massage. She rolled it against her shoulders, sighing a little at how it loosened the knots in her muscles. Sitting more comfortably, she unbuttoned her blouse to let it hum across her belly.

It tickled her sides at first—Bates had made the delightful surprise that she was extremely ticklish years ago—but turning it down a notch helped. Soon it was sending delightful shivers through her body. She tentatively let it graze her breasts and bit her lip to keep from moaning.

It felt lovely—she should've surmised as much. Her breasts were always sensitive. The vibrating rubber teeth almost felt as good as her husband's fingers or his hot mouth. Suddenly, Anna felt a pang of desire for him—but the dratted man had not come home yet.

Wanting to feel more, she removed her blouse and underthings until she was bare on their bed. She let the contraption ghost over the undersides of her breasts and bit hack another moan—then again. Why should she hold back? She was in the privacy of her own home. Anna grinned a little at that thought and pressed the vibroette fully to her breasts, letting them massage across her nipples. She moaned out loud at that—it felt heavenly, all heat and tingle, and she shivered in desire.

She also really, _really_ wished her husband would come home already.

Feeling bolder, Anna slipped off her skirt so she could run the device across her thighs. It felt even better than before, humming across her pale skin delightedly and she gasped at the response. She also noticed in fascination that her skin flushed and freckled when she was desirous—and reddened when she thought that only her husband must be privy to this secret.

Biting her lip a little, she let the vibroette stray to the very seam of her sighs, being careful not to let it tangle in her curls. She set it on its lowest setting and experimentally drew it across her folds.

A sharp wave of pleasure coursed through her body like electricity and she bit back a cry. At that moment, she heard the door open.

"Anna?"

She ought to be ashamed of herself, sprawled across their marital bed with a shameful device like some wanton hussy. But Anna didn't feel ashamed, she felt wicked and gleeful.

"In here!" She called out. There were a few shuffling sounds that Anna presumed was her husband removing his jacket and hat. Soon she heard the clacking of his cane as he poked his head into their bedroom.

He took in the scene in a remarkably calm manner—his flushed wife nearly naked on the bed, some kind of contraption between her thighs.

"Happy anniversary, Mr. Bates," Anna said softly. "This was a gift from Lady Mary. Won't you help me play with it?"

He sucked in his breath sharply at the invitation, immediately heading over to her bed. "What—is this thing?" Bates asked, his eyes bright.

"It's called a vibroette—" Anna started to say but was interrupted by him, swallowing her answer with a deep kiss. Already halfway there, she moaned into the kiss, fingers digging into his shoulders, the vibroette still buzzing between her thighs.

As he kissed her, Bates' fingers closed around the device, curiously letting it explore over his wife's legs. She gasped as he took control of the motions; somehow it was ten times more intense with her husband taking the lead.

"Do you like this device, Anna?" He murmured into her ear and she whimpered at the heat in his tone.

"Even more, now," She managed to gasp out, heat filling her core as he responded with a low chuckle.

"I think I like it too," He inhaled sharply at the noise Anna made as he ghosted it over her thighs once more. So focused on this new task, he barely noticed his wife's quick fingers loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, desperate to touch his skin. Experimentally, he let the vibroette glide across her folds ad he bent down to taste her breast.

The combined sensations made Anna yelp, arching into him. It was far too intense, her husband's hot tongue laving her nipple, the vibroette sending waves of pleasure, sharp as electricity, through her blood. Her fingers scrambled to undo his belt, wanting more of the glorious melting feeling.

She smirked a bit, her hand curling around the vibroette, taking it from her husband. She let the little rubber teeth run down his chest, liking the way his own breathing started to hitch and how his nostrils flared. He kicked off his pants and she let it ghost over his legs, nearing his length.

"Good Christ," Bates swore, trembling violently. Anna grinned again, gently letting the device rub against his legs, just barely grazing his length. He swore again, and took it from her, whispering dark things in her ear, smirking at her giggle. He let the vibroette rub against her inner folds once more, as well as sliding a finger between her thighs, shivering at how wet she already was. She was more than ready for him.

"Anna, my love…" Bates grunted against her, his straining length aching to breach her.

"_Please_," She begged, and at her consent, he entered her, nearly crying with relief. He moved against her rapidly, his rhythm graceless and erratic. He put the vibroette where their bodies' joined, and it seemed to intensify his wife's reactions, her beautiful whimpers suddenly became hoarse cries of pleasure.

"_Oh, God,_" She cried out, almost immediately arching into him, her nails raking down his bare back in the most exquisite pain. It helped him keep his head while he thrusted, focusing on bringing his wife to her release first. She moaned as it took her, shaking and breathless, and soon he was coming apart as well.

He relaxed against her, rolling over so he wasn't crushing her. She kept her arms around him, smirking deliciously as she leant her head against his chest.

"Good gift?" She purred against him.

He managed to move his boneless form to kiss her deeply on the mouth and give her a playful lovebite on the neck. "Good gift," He agreed, giving the vibroette an admiring glance.


End file.
